


Uncle Bobby Needs a Wife

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Fluff, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Wee!Dean and Wee!Sam worry that Bobby is lonely when they aren't there. John thinks Bobby should know about the plan. Written for the prompt loneliness at allbingo on DW.





	Uncle Bobby Needs a Wife

"Bobby, I wanted to call you to give you a heads up." John sounded off to Bobby's ear.

Bobby quickly tried to think of what could've gone wrong on his latest job that would have him calling with a warning.

"Okay, who do I need to call to fix the jam you're in?" Bobby asked as he reached for his Rolodex of contact information.

"It's nothing like that. I wanted to warn you that I found out the boys have been talking you up and giving your number to all the women they think would be a good wife for their favorite uncle." John explained.

"Why would they do a fool thing like that?" Bobby wondered aloud. 

"It seems they got it in their heads that you're lonely. That you need someone around when they aren't." John explained.

"That's sweet in their own kind of way." Bobby was touched that the boys worried about him. He'd have to have a man to man talk with Dean next time they came to visit. While it was sweet gesture it would take a very special woman to fill the void Karen had left in his heart.

"Just remember when the diner waitresses and no doubt a hooker or two calls that it was done out of love." John laughed as he hung up on the phone.


End file.
